zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
D'Artagnan LaPorte
D'Artagnan LaPorte, or simply "D'Art", is a 15 year old French student living in Paris and the keeper of the earring Bat Miraculous. When his kwami, Ekko, enters the earring, it transforms D'Art into a bat-themed superhero named Batwing. Despite losing his sight at a young age, D'Art is an outgoing and adventurous boy, eager to not let his disability keep him from enjoying life. He dislikes it when people treat him like he's fragile because of his blindness and always tries to prove to others that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He has a crush on his classmate Diane Dubrosse, who is also secretly his crime fighting partner, Bunnie. Physical description D'Art has light skin, reddish orange hair that just reaches his shoulders and pale grey eyes, as a result of his vision loss. He doesn't care much about his physical appearance, often leading to his hair being untidy and unkempt. He typically wears a large, dark green casual jacket with fur lined cuffs and hood over a light blue T-shirt, dark purple pants and dark green and white shoes. He is always wearing orange tinted sunglasses and has a white cane that he uses to get around. As Batwing, he wears a dark brown skin tight suit with orange highlights. His boots, wrists, belt and shoulders are lined with light brown fur and he has two large fake bat ears clipped on his head. He wears orange bracers on his forearms, a dark brown scarf around his neck and a silver cape with sharp ends that ends just below his waist. Beneath his armpits are orange wing-like fabric for gliding. His mask consists of a dark brown blindfold that covers his eyes entirely. Personality Despite the tragedy D'Art experienced that resulted in the loss of his vision, he remains an optimistic and energetic individual. In fact, the loss of his vision has only made him more outgoing, believing that life is short and that everything should be experienced before his time is up. He greatly dislikes it when people treat him differently like he's fragile as a result of his disability, though this disappoints him more than it frustrates him since his attempts to befriend people usually leave them awkward and unsure of how to treat him. This is only further exacerbated by his tendency to crack jokes, some of which poke fun at his own disability, which only serves to make his classmates uncomfortable. Though he knows they care and worry, D'Art greatly dislikes being under the heel of his overbearing parents, who reluctantly complied with D'Art's request to move from the countryside to the city. D'Art struggles to make friends in school, largely because people are unsure of how to treat him and are often worried about offending him in some way, causing people to avoid him outright. Even teachers treat him with special care, which greatly gets on D'Art's nerves, since he prefers to be treated like everyone else and dislikes it when people think he's incapable of taking care of himself. This has prompted him to purposely be disruptive in class and even talk back to teachers just to try and incite them into yelling at him as they would with any other unruly student. Abilities Powers *'Spectral Sight:' When transformed into Batwing, D'Art gains a number of new abilities. One of which is the ability of Spectral Sight, which grants Batwing a form of vision that allows him to see individuals based on the aura of their life essence. According to him, the aura of kwamis, Miraculouses and Miraculous holders are considerably brighter than others, potentially allowing him to identify Miraculous holders when they are not transformed. The glow of these auras is also enough to illuminate surrounding areas and objects, allowing him to perceive other aspects of his environment as well. He is also able to see the dark auras of akumas and amoks and therefore identify their locations. *'Blackout:' Batwing's special power is Blackout, allowing him to blanket his surrounding area in complete darkness. Enemies and allies are all affected, making it harder or near impossible for them to see clearly. Only Batwing is unaffected, relying on his Spectral Sight to see clearly through the darkness. *'Gliding:' With the cape, Batwing is capable of gliding across long distances. *'Unification:' If D'Art is wearing more than one Miraculous, he can combine their powers into a single transformation if he so desires. Attempting to fuse too many Miraculouses at once however could potentially destroy his mind. *'Super hearing:' D'Art's keen sense of hearing is further enhanced as Batwing, allowing him to hear disturbances from very far away. His sense of hearing is on par with, and possibly sharper than even Bunnie's. *'Enhanced condition, strength, agility, speed and dexterity' Skills *'Enhanced senses:' As a result of his vision loss, D'Art's other senses naturally became stronger to compensate. He has a very acute sense of hearing, smell and spatial awareness. Equipment *'Bat Miraculous:' D'Art's Bat Miraculous takes the form of a single earring in the shape of a bat's wing. In its inactive state, the earring is colored silver. When Ekko inhabits it, the earring turns gold. The inner sections of the wing on the earring make up the five minute countdown indicator after he uses his special power. *'Dual boomerangs:' Batwing is equipped with dual boomerangs. The edges are sharp, allowing them to slice or pierce objects or even be used as dual melee weapons. The boomerangs always magically return to Batwing, regardless of the direction their thrown or if they are knocked away. *'White cane:' In his civilian form, D'Art uses a long white cane to help himself get around. Trivia *Batwing's blindfold and Spectral Sight ability are based on Demon Hunters from Blizzard's World of Warcraft: Legion. *D'Artagnan's name is a reference to the character from the Three Musketeers of the same name. *D'Art's surname derives from the Old French word meaning "gateway" or "entrance" and was often used for someone who lived near the gates of a fortified town. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z